uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 9/@comment-25279272-20140808045259
The first hint with the number 2,3,5,7,11,13,17,23,29,31,31 - Had 19 missing i found that the number 19 has Islamic meaning so i looked for countrys on wiki Belarus is #19 with a population of 19,000 Islams. Now i was unable to read the text in the pictures but the images i was able to see. The 2 crosses i saw them as Russian Orthodox Cross's which i found strange because Belarus borders Russia and speaks russian. The sise ways one Scandinavian cross like because it is sideways. If you look up the history it talks about Battle of Lyndanisse in 1219. It happened in Estonia. Which is suprisingly close to Belarus and also speak russian there. Looking into the Scandinavian cross which is visible on many Nordic Flags i found Latvia and Estonia it have it in them. Latvia having major historical events in 1919 and Estonian proposed flag in 1919 as well. These countrys are side byside. Looking into the year lots happened Treaty of Versailles was signed. Digging into the 1919 i found the Holy Trinity Russian Orthodox Church ,which would use the Russian Orthodox Cross, was formed by immagrants from Belarus. Ephemeridae or Ephemera meaning something of no lasting significance. The wing i belive to be a left wing which could mean politics meanign left on the spectrum which is liek Belarus for being Russian. With the infinity symbol or what you call a Lemniscate which literally means "decorated with ribbons" i tied in the figure that looks like a egyptian on a stone table who were decorated before burial. The other sign which looks like stacked whys i belive it to be Egyptian. Pharoh or god,The 3 dots and 3 legged insect got be thinking and googled 3 which led me to The Empress a Tarot Card the number 3 which takes a form of butterfly like the other pictures and the tree of life,like the picture of what i believe is a tree. She believes in the 3 engeries of the universe much like a triangle. The triangle can be a sign of the widley know "illuminati" made by free masons. The decks are used in rituals by the Golden Dawn a secret soiciety. Investagating the other decks a name Aliester Crowley sparked my eye. He is a Free Mason who came up with Sex magic. Crowley wrote he Book of Thoth : A Short Essay on the Tarot of the Egyptians. Aliester Crowley and Ordo Templi Orientis, during the time he created Thelema and The of the Law, Centered aroudn Egyptian believes. Crowley as known as a member of the Knights Templar which reminds me of the crosses. All my findings have led down to religon and religius belfies such as Freemasonary, Islamic,Ordo Temli Orientis, Golden Dawn, Nazism( Due to time in 1919, Hitler was also involed in cults as well), Sex Magik, Orthodix Churches. I believe these clues are to understand that Cicade may be a part of these groups or is assiosated with them or maybe even telling us the truth i got this all jsut from a few pictures. Who knwos i could be totally wrong. -By Some 17 Year old Kid